Neville ébredése
by NevemTeve
Summary: Luna és Neville románc.


AN: Mielőtt kérdeznéd: A szereplők itt mindnyájan nagykorúak, a történet 1998 nyarán játszódik, néhány hónappal a 'végső ütközet' után.  
AN2: Magam sem tudom pontosan, mi történt Luna apjával, az biztos, hogy nem a háborúban halt meg, inkább olyasmi történhetett, hogy annyira elmélyült az összeesküvések leleplezésében, hogy az egészségét is elhanyagolta, és 1997 tavaszán meghalt egy egyébként könnyen gyógyítható sárkányhimlő-fertőzés következtében.  
AN3: Ha Seamus szerepelne a történetben, akkor természetesen _Finnegan ébredése_ lenne a címe.  
AN4: Valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy a végén jól mutatna az európai himnusz, vegyük úgy, hogy az egybegyűltek énekelik el a szertartás után.

**Neville ébredése**

Neville nem emlékezett pontosan az elmúlt éjszakára... sőt, az elmúlt nap nagyrészére sem... Azt még biztosan tudta, hogy reggel egy kisebb Weasley-különítmény (Fred, George és Ginny) érkezett váratlanul, jó hírekkel... és egy kis ünneplést javasoltak...

Mostanáig Luna és Neville csendesen vártak egy skóciai faluban, mivel Minerva McGalagony professzor, aki a végső összecsapás után átvette az irányítást, joggal feltételezte, hogy Voldemort néhány megmaradt híve valami kétségbeesett bosszúra készülhet...

Azok a halálfalók, akiknek nem maradt esélye, hogy kényszerre vagy Imperius-átokra hivatkozva kimagyarázzák magukat, most talán valami reménytelen, de fájdalmas és kegyetlen akcióval szeretnék emlékezetessé tenni végzetüket.

Neville és Luna jól tudta, hogy mindketten a lehetséges célpontok között vannak: nem csak azért, mert mindketten részt vettek a végső csatában, hanem azért is, mert, mint végül kiderült, az az értékes régi ékszer, amit Harry Potter megbízásából felkutattak és megszereztek, eredetileg Hollóháti Hedvig tulajdona volt, és sok éven át Voldemort lelkének egy darabját őrizte, így elpusztítása egy fontos lépés volt a végső győzelem felé.

Neville nem tudta, hogy a többiekre is ilyen szigorú biztonsági előírások vonatkoznak-e, de nem is érezte úgy, hogy visszavágyna a Voldemorttól való megszabadulást ünneplő varázslótársadalomba... a győzelem ára túlságosan is drága volt, és persze az ő szülein ez sem segíthetett.

Az elmúlt év nagy részét Lunával kettesben töltötte... valahogy természetes volt, hogy ők ketten alkotnak egy csapatot... A Roxfortot végül mégis kinyitották a Dumbledore halálát követő tanévben is, de sem Harry Potter, sem az a néhány diák, aki szilárdan állt mellette (Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville és még két vagy három társuk) nem tértek vissza... sokkal fontosabb dolguk volt. Dumbledore, úgy látszik, olyan titkos instrukciókat adott Harrynek, amelyeket még a Főnix Rendjének tagjainak sem árulhatott el, így segítséget sem kaphatott tőlük...

De mi történhetett az elmúlt éjjel? Miért alszanak egy ágyban, sőt szinte ölelkezve? Csak egy valamire tudott gondolni... de az túl szörnyű lett volna... Talán túl sokat ittak tegnap este, és... és ki tudja, mi történt aztán... ha ő esetleg _erőszakoskodott_ Lunával... az mindennek a végét jelenti. És bárhogy is erőlködött, _nem_ tudott visszaemlékezni semmire... Vagyis meg kell kérdeznie Lunát... aki épp most ébredt fel, és _most még_ teljesen nyugodtnak látszott...

– Luna, mit jelentsen ez... te és én... ez azt jelenti, hogy mi... együtt aludtunk? Akarom mondani, _együtt aludtunk?_

– Te nem emlékszel? – kérdezett vissza Luna szelíden. Egyelőre nem utalt rá semmi, hogy a következő pillanatban a torkának akarna ugrani... Lehet, hogy nem annyira rossz a helyzet, mint Neville először gondolta.

– Sajnálom, de nem... csak arra emlékszem, hogy tegnap délelőtt betoppantak a Weasleyk, azzal a jó hírrel, hogy végre elkapták a legveszélyesebb halálfalókat, nem kell tovább rejtőznünk.

– Azután egy kis ünneplés következett, a Zöld Sárkányban... persze csak csendesen, hogy ne zavarjuk a turistákat... Azután George kevert valami különleges koktélt... Merlin szakállára, hogy lehettem olyan bolond, hogy ittam abból a méregből?! Pedig hányszor próbálták már ki rajtam a különböző kotyvalékaikat! Még az volt a legkellemesebb, amikor az egyik ilyen szerrel kanárivá változatattak...

– És azután... nem emlékszem semmire... Gondolom, minden megtettem, hogy bolondot csináljak magamból...

– Nem hiszem; szerintem úgy viselkedtél, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy mit akar... És, hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, az éjjel együtt aludtunk, de nem szerelmeskedtünk... Azt hiszem, túlságosan elfáradtál... kicsit csalódott is voltam.

Neville tudatához egyelőre csak az első információ jutott el... szóval, hála a jó szerencséjének, nem tette meg _azt_, amivel talán végérvényesen tönkretette volna a barátságukat... Jól emlékezett az elmúlt évekre, a DS-edzésekre, a számos alkalomra, amikor együtt küzdöttek a halálfalók ellen, egészen a végső összecsapásig... azután elmúlt hónapokra, amit rejtőzködve töltöttek itt, a világ végén, minden hír nélkül, csupán a mugli újságokból tájékozódva... Szörnyű lenne, ha most elveszítené Luna barátságát, csak azért, mert egy átkozott méreg hatása alatt nem tudott uralkodni magán...

És még most sem tudott egészen megnyugodni... mintha Luna teste túl közel lenne az övéhez... és túl meleg... és túl puha... bizonyos pontokon...

– Luna, ez így nem lesz jó... nem szabad ilyen közel feküdnünk egymáshoz... végül is, te lány vagy, én meg fiú...

– Tudok róla – mondta nyugodtan Luna. Ezzel, akaratán kívül is, sikerült Neville-t még jobban összezavarnia. Nem érti a lány, hogy mire gondol, vagy szándékosan akarja ingerelni? Luna ugyanolyan türelmes jóindulattal nézett rá, mint mindig... Neville hirtelen úgy érezte, Luna tehet mindenről... tudnia kellene, hogy a közelsége, hajának illata, testének melege milyen türelmetlen vágyat ébreszt őbenne... talán egyenesen _élvezi_, hogy provokálhatja!

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy elveszti az önuralmát, és enged a kísértésnek... mikor néhány perc múlva magához tért, azon kapta magát, hogy kétségbeesetten öleli és csókolja a lányt... rémülten húzódott vissza. Tudta, hogy most rontott el mindent... Ha Luna jogos haragjában most megátkozza, még védekezni sincs joga... Az még mindig jobb, mintha azt mondaná, hogy soha többé nem akarja látni..

Reménytelenül próbált mentegetőzni: – Luna, bocsáss meg... nem tudom, mi történt velem... Elvesztettem az eszem... – Magyarázkodás közben érezte, hogy valami nincs rendjén: Nem most kellene jöjjön az a rész, amikor Luna sírni kezd? vagy rátámad? vagy elátkozza? Ehelyett mintha egy kis mosoly bujkálna az arcán...

– Neville, nincs semmi baj... – mondta a lány szelíden –, majd, ha megnyugodtál, _folytathatjuk_...

Ez már túl sok volt szegény Neville-nek... Úgy látszik, a hallása is súlyos károsodást szenvedett... Szorult helyzetéből a reggeli érkezése mentette meg. A szobalány mögött Ginny Weasley lépett a szobába; Neville úgy érezte, ez a legjobb alkalom arra, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban távozzon és felkeresse az ikreket a szobájukban, hogy magyarázatot követeljen mindenre.

* * *

Fred és George Weasley kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadták... legalábbis addig, míg meg nem látták Neville arcát.

– George, mi volt az méreg, ami tegnap megitattál velem?! És mit történt azután? És miért nem emlékszem semmire?! – támadt rájuk.

– Hát... a szer még kísérleti stádiumban van, ez igaz – kezdte óvatosan Fred –, esetleg átmeneti amnéziát okozott... Ha megengeded, hogy elvégezzünk rajtad néhány vizsgálatot, talán rájövünk, hogy pontosan mi okozta ezt a mellékhatást... – itt megállt, mivel Neville tekintetéből kitalálta, hogy most nincs itt a tudományos kutatás ideje.

– Még nem is találtunk neki megfelelő nevet; a hatása nagyon egyszerű: átmenetileg fokozza az önbizalmat... valahogy úgy éreztük, hogy te leszel a tökéletes kísérleti alany...

– Ugyan miért? Szerinted nekem önbizalom-hiányom van?!

Fred és George jelentőségteljesen összenéztek... végül Fred próbálta meg elmagyarázni a Neville-nek:  
– Nézd, Neville, mikor elindultunk ide, azt gondoltuk, ti ketten nagyon boldogok lesztek, hogy végre visszatérhettek a 'száműzetésből' (legalábbis a többiek így fogták fel); de ahogy tegnap találkoztunk, úgy láttuk, az elmúlt hónapokban úgy berendezkedtetek itt, mint akik végleg itt akarnak letelepedni... főleg, mikor elmondtad, hogy állást vállaltál egy mugli kertészetben...

– Mit csináljak, ha csak a növényekhez értek? – Neville nem értette, miért is kell emiatt mentegetőznie. – Nem ülhetek itthon egész nap... Mi ezzel a baj? Nagyon is sokat lehet tanulni a mugliktól, sok mindent kitaláltak, amit mi is használhatnánk, ha nem lennénk eleve biztosak abban, hogy mindent mi tudunk jobban...

– Várjál, nem ezt akartam mondani... oda akartam eljutni, hogy ezek után szinte biztosra vettük, te én Luna mostanra _összejöttetek_. Ugye tudod, mire gondolok? Amikor egy férfi és egy nő együtt él...

– Nagyon csalódottak voltunk, mikor megtudtuk, hogy még semmi sincs köztetek... – tette hozzá George. – Úgy gondoltuk, talán csak egy kis bátorításra volna szükséged...

Neville nem értette, hogyan gondolhatnak ilyesmire épp vele kapcsolatban.  
– Dehát ez lehetetlen... Hogy is gondolhatod, hogy normális nő valaha is kívánhat magának egy ilyen szerencsétlen, kétbalkezes lúzert, mint én?! – tört ki belőle a kétségbeesett kérdés.

– Neville, öreg fiú, Luna egyáltalán nem... – kezdte Fred szelíden.

Neville arca elsötétedett a haragtól.  
– Fred, ugye nem akarod befejezni ezt a mondatot?! – kérdezte erőltetett nyugalommal. – Tudom, hogy _Lüke Lunának_ nevezitek őt egymás között, de hogy még előttem is...

– Nev', öreg cimbora, Fred azt akarta mondani, hogy Luna egyáltalán nem tart téged (hogy is mondtad?) szerencsétlen, kétbalkezes lúzernek... – Vagy talán ő mondta ezt neked?

– Vagy azt, hogy alig várja, mikor vehet végleg búcsút tőled?

– Esetleg, hogy szeretne már fiúkkal találkozgatni? Például Harry Potterrel, a varázsvilág megmentőjével?

– Dehogy – tiltakozott Neville hevesen –, soha... – Kezdte érteni, hogy mire gondolnak a barátai... Luna sohasem mondott semmi ilyesmit... nem Luna az, aki reménytelen alaknak tartja őt, hanem...  
– Kérdezzétek csak meg a nagymamámat! – tört ki belőle. – Még ötéves sem voltam, amikor ő már tudta, hogy sohasem leszek méltó az apámhoz... hogy csak szégyent hozok a családomra...

– Nos, ha már a nagymamád szóba került – kezdte George könnyedén, mintha nem látná, hogy Neville sírással küszködik –, emlékszel (illetve nem emlékszel), tegnap azt mondtad, hogy ez volt életed legboldogabb éve, amennyiben nem kellett a nagymamáddal találkoznod, sőt még baglyot sem küldhetett neked.

Neville meglepődött... Tényleg ezt mondta? Tényleg ki merte ezt mondani? Ez annyira _hálátlanul_ hangzik... És mégis... ha már egyszer ezt kibökte, akár folytathatja is...  
– Tudjátok, amikor tizenegy éves lettem, és megkaptam a Roxforti levelet, ő azt mondta: 'Neville, annyira örülök, hogy _mégsem_ vagy kvibli.' Vagyis ő szinte biztosra vette, hogy az vagyok... Azután, amíg a Roxfortban voltam, minden héten írt egy levelet arról, hogy hálásnak kell lennem, amiért az én szerény képességeimmel még nem küldtek el az iskolából...

– Sejtettük, hogy valami ilyesmiről van szó – felelte Fred. – Szörnyű, amit a nagyanyád csinált veled... persze puszta jószándékból... Nem úgy, mint Perselus Piton...

– Piton?! Mit tudtok ti erről? – kapta fel Neville a fejét. – Vagy úgy... gondolom, Ron mindent elmondott... Öt éven át jártam hozzá bájitaltan órára, és ő egyetlen alkalmat sem hagyott ki, hogy meg ne szégyenítsen a többiek előtt... Annyira féltem tőle, hogy amikor Lupin professzor óráján egy mumussal találkoztam, az Piton alakját öltötte fel előttem... Sose tudtam meg, hogy vajon mit vétettem ellene...

– Hát, most, hogy már börtönben van, és gyűlnek a tanúvallomások, lassan kezd összeállni a kép... Piton sosem állt _egészen_ Dumbledore mellett, még akkor sem, amikor tizenhét éve Voldemort eltűnt... Nem mondott el _mindent_, amit volt a halálfalókról tudott... például, hogy hol rejtőznek Lestrange-ék... talán azt remélte, hogy azok csendben meglapulnak, és megússzák... Ők voltak azok (meg az ifjabb Kupor), akik megtámadták a szüleidet... mert valamiért azt hitték, tőlük megtudhatnak valamit Voldemort sorsáról...

– Azután, mikor tíz évvel később a Roxfortba kerültél, és naponta találkoztatok, nyilván mindig bűntudata volt, amikor rád nézett... Képzelj egy megkeseredett és alapvetően rosszindulatú embert, akinek mindennap szembe kell néznie azzal, aki a bűneire emlékezteti... Nem maradt más kiútja, mint hogy _téged_ gyűlöljön érte... És persze ugyanígy volt Harry Potterrel... ez már túl sok volt neki... Mire Voldemort visszatért, Piton már visszafordíthatatlanul a sötét oldalra került. Két éven át félrevezette az igazgatót, és végül megölte...

– Egyébként néhány hete meglátogattuk az Azkabanban; egész kellemes hely lett, amióta nem azok a szörnyek őrzik... Talán neked is beszélned kellene vele, hogy jobban megértsd...

– És mit mondhatnék neki? Hogy megértem az érzékeny lelkének mélységeit, és szívből sajnálom, amit ellene tettem... vagy amit ő tett ellenem? – kérdezte Neville keserű gúnnyal. Nem akart többet Perselus Pitonra gondolni... legalábbis nem most, amikor sokkal fontosabb gondja is van...

– Szóval? Mi történt tegnap? Mit tettem a kísérleti szeretek hatása alatt, amire nem emlékszem?

– Hát, semmi olyasmit, ami károdra válhatna... – kezdte óvatosan Fred.

– Sőt, ez szinte természetes a te korodban... – folytatta George.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindkettőtöknek így lesz a legjobb...

– Mit tettem?! – követelte Neville.

– Feleségül vetted Lunát, természetesen. Csodálatosan kézben tartottál mindent: Ginny lett a nyoszolyólány, ő segített Lunának a menyasszonyi ruhát beszerezni (és persze a saját ruháját), mi pedig neked segítettünk a többi apróságot intézni.

– Tárgyalni a polgármesterrel, meghívni a falu lakosságát, feldíszíttetni a termet, megszervezni a zenekart, és a fogadást...

– Beszerezni a gyűrűt, a menyasszonyi csokrot, mindhármunknak fekete öltönyt...

Neville zúgó fejjel hallgatta őket... ezt mind megtörtént volna, anélkül, hogy bármire is emlékezne?  
– Ugye az nem lehet, hogy ti most éppen meg akartok tréfálni engem?

– Előfordult már ilyesmi? – kérdezte George a megbántott ártatlanság hangján. – Talán még nem mondtuk, de _fényképész_ is volt a szertartáson, természetesen. Ma délután a kezedben lesz a tárgyi bizonyíték...

Neville-nek már csak egy kérdése maradt:  
– És hogyan... hogyan tudtam rávenni Lunát, hogy igent mondjon?

Fred úgy mosolygott, mint aki élete legszebb emlékét idézi fel.  
– Ó, igen, az _nagyon_ romantikus volt:  
– 'Luna, alkalmas lenne a mai nap arra, hogy összeházasodjunk?' – kérdezted te.  
– 'Hát persze – felelte ő –, minden nap alkalmas rá, kivéve a szerdát, mert olyankor rajzanak a furmászok.'  
– 'Akkor a ma délután megfelel?'  
– 'Tökéletes lesz.'

– Utána már csak a látványos csókjelenet következett (sajnálhatod, hogy nem emlékszel rá!), és már kezdődött is a szervezőmunka; néhány óránk volt mindössze, de az eredmény tényleg tökéletes lett.

* * *

Mikor Neville visszaért a saját szobájukba, Luna és Ginny épp a _Hírverő_ legutóbbi számait nézegették.

– Milyen furcsa – mondta épp Ginny –, hogy pont te, a lap tulajdonosa, nem láttad még ezeket... – tudtam, hogy örülni fogsz, ha hozok neked egy-egy példányt az utóbbi számokból.

– Nos, ahogy látom, Rita igazán jó munkát végez; egy kicsit aggódtam, hogy megérti-e, a _Hírverőben_ nincs helye azoknak a megalapozatlan butaságoknak, amiket a _Reggeli Prófétába_ szokott írni; mi olyan fontos dolgokról írjuk meg az igazságot, amik mindenkire tartoznak. Itt van például egy olvasó levele: arról ír, hogy találkozott Voldemort kísértetével, aki kijelentette, hogy hajlandó részletes vallomást tenni a bűntársairól, ha cserébe megengedik, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba...

Neville habozva lépett közelebb. – Luna, a fiúk mindent elmondtak... vagyis hogy mi tegnap _összeházasodtunk_... Sose hittem volna, hogy egyszer lesz elég bátorságom megkérni a kezed... persze a fiúk kotyvaléka volt az oka... azt hiszem, összességében hálásnak kell lennem nekik – magyarázkodott szinte összefüggéstelenül – ... és te egyáltalán nem is voltál meglepődve, egy percig sem haboztál! – tette hozzá szinte vádló hangon.

– Persze hogy nem: én már körülbelül egy éve tudom, hogy mi összetartozunk... csak neked egy kis időre volt szükséged, hogy megértsd.

– És... biztos vagy benne, hogy _velem_ akarsz élni? – próbálkozott Neville régi énje újra visszatérni.

– Hát persze; épp úgy, mint eddig... illetve _még inkább_. – Neville kezdett elpirulni, de Luna nyugodtan folytatta: – Tegnap este azt hittem, hogy valami baj van... de ahogy ma reggel megcsókoltál, az megnyugtatott, hogy minden rendben van közöttünk.

Szegény Neville megint úgy érezte, nem tudja, hogyan mentegetőzzön: – Luna, bocsáss meg, annyira sajnálom, amit tettem... illetve _nem_ tettem... bizonyára azt hitted, hogy én...

– ...hogy megijedtél? Azért, mert nem tudtad, hogy én akarom-e... és mert még tapasztalatlan vagy a szerelmeskedésben? – kérdezte Luna. – Akárcsak én... – mondta nyugodtan. – Neville, kérlek ne aggódj emiatt, nem maradtunk le semmiről. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ketten együtt rájövünk a módjára... nem lehet olyan _nehéz_... De ha nem akarsz még most rögtön babát, gondoskodnunk kell a védekezésről is... – tette még hozzá elgondolkozva.

Neville nem tudta mit mondhatna erre... Luna úgy beszél a szeretkezésről, méghozzá életük _első alkalmáról_, mintha teljesen természetes, hétköznapi dologról lenne szó! Ráadásul Ginny előtt! Na igen, de Neville számos alkalomra emlékezett, amikor Luna látta jobban a helyzetet, és a dolgok tényleg sokkal egyszerűbbek és természetesebbek voltak, mint ahogy ő képzelte. _Lehet,_ hogy most is ez a helyzet?

Akárhogy is, Lunának van egy komoly előnye vele szemben: ő mindenre emlékszik, ami tegnap történt, Neville pedig semmire... Élete legfontosabb emlékétől megfosztotta a Weasley-ikrek kísérleti bájitala...

– És legalább jól sikerült az esküvőnk? – kérdezte fakó hangon, egy kis szünet után.

– Csodálatosan – lelkesedett Ginny –, Luna gyönyörű volt hófehérben, két kis tündér-formájú dísszel a vállán (– Azok igazi tündérek voltak – szúrta közbe Luna.), persze te is jól néztél ki öltönyben... a ti kedvetekért ez egyszer a fiúk is rendesen felöltöztek... Eddig még nem voltam mugli-esküvőn, de semmivel sem volt rosszabb, mint a varázslóké; a polgármester nagyon szép beszédet mondott... És a végén _én_ kaptam el Luna csokrát... remélem Harry érteni fogja, hogy ez mit jelent!

– Nagyon szép volt – ismerte el Luna is. – Négy vagy öt esküvőn voltam eddig életemben, de ez volt eddig a legszebb... Nagyon is sokan jöttek el a helybeliek közül, ahhoz képest, hogy csak két órával korábban szóltunk nekik... Úgy látszik, kedvelnek minket... Egyébként a helyi népviselet nagyon is érdekes, piros és sárga tulipánmintákat alkalmaznak, fehér vásznon...

– Luna, te a saját esküvődön a virágmintákat figyelted a nézők ruháján? – hitetlenkedett Ginny.

– Nem _figyeltem_, csak éppen _észrevettem_ – magyarázta szelíd önérzettel Luna... Közben persze jól látta, hogy mindezek a részletek csak tovább rontják Neville kedvét... szegény fiú úgy érzi magát, mint akitől ellopták élete legfontosabb napját. Luna tudta, hogy Neville, mint az emberek többsége, hajlamos arra, hogy leküzdhetetlennek lásson olyan problémákat is, amiken ő maga könnyedén lép át... Szívesen megismételné az egész esküvőt, ha ezzel felvidíthatná Neville-t... Várjunk csak! Ez lesz a megoldás!  
– Neville, kitaláltam, mit teszünk: most rögtön megismételjük a szertartást, hogy te is emlékezhess mindenre!

Neville úgy érezte, hogy ez a legfurcsább ötlet, amit valaha is hallott... de egyben a legkedvesebb is... Talán mégsincs minden veszve?  
– Tényleg megtennéd a kedvemért? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Hát persze – mosolygott rá Luna –; nem volt benne semmi _kellemetlen_ vagy fájdalmas.

– Luna, egy esküvőt nem szokás megismételni! – tiltakozott Ginny. Szíve szerint talán még azt is hozzátette volna, hogy 'Mindenki bolondnak nézne titeket!', de azután inkább mégsem tette hozzá.

– Akkor ez egy kivételes alkalom lesz – ragyogott Luna. – Vagy úgy érted, hogy másodszorra már nem akarsz koszorúslány lenni? Kellemetlen lenne, ha mondjuk a szobalányt kellene megkérnem...

– Csak nem gondolod, hogy cserbenhagylak?! – visszakozott Ginny. Most már látta, hogy Luna nem enged... És, ki tudja, talán igaza is van... Ő vajon nem tenné meg ugyanezt, ha Harry járt volna ilyen szerencsétlenül? Ráadásul épp az ő bátyjai félresikerült kotyvaléka okozta a bajt. – De ugye _nem_ kéred vissza a csokrodat?

Neville megkönnyebbült... Az előbb még el sem merte hinni, hogy Luna komolyan gondolja az esküvő megismétlését, most viszont, hogy már Ginny is beleegyezett, úgy érezte, nem lehet komoly akadály.  
– Ne aggódj emiatt, lesz új csokra... inkább gondolj arra, hogy hátha _megint_ te kapod el a végén...

* * *

– Barátaim, smallfieldiek, polgártársaim! Azért gyűltünk ma _ismét_ össze, hogy tanúi legyünk ezen fiatal pár házasságkötésének. Nos, Neville Longbottom és Luna Lovegood, ha készen álltok, tegyétek le házastársi fogadalmatokat a jelenlévő tanúk és a város közössége előtt!

– Én, Neville, feleségül veszlek téged, Luna.  
– Én, Luna, feleségül megyek hozzád, Neville.  
– Téged szívemből szeretlek,  
– Téged soha el nem hagylak,  
– Teveled megelégszem,  
– Hűséges társad leszek,  
– Egészségben és betegségben,  
– Gazdagságban és szegénységben,  
– Míg a halál el nem választ.  
– A házasságunkból születendő gyermekeinket,  
– Legyenek bár varázslók vagy kviblik,  
– Elfogadom, és szeretetben felnevelem.  
– Úgy legyen, ámen!

* * *

_Lángolj fel a lelkünkben, szép égi szikra, szent öröm!  
Térj be hozzánk, drága vendég, tündökölj ránk, fényözön!  
Egyesítsed szellemeddel, mit zord erkölcs szétszakít!  
Testvér lészen minden ember, merre lengnek szárnyaid._


End file.
